deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Mac vs. Rocky Balboa
DYMallday= Description Punch-Out vs Rocky! Which underdog boxer will get the KO? Interlude (Cue Welcome to Station Square - Sonic Adventure) Dym: Boxing, one of mankind's oldest sports. Yar: And with any great individual sport, there's always an underdog to root for. Dym: Like Little Mac, the diminutive WVBA champion. Yar: And Rocky Balboa, the Italian Stallion. Dym: I'm Dym and he's Yar. Yar: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Little Mac NOTE: This is using the Wii version of Little Mac. (Cue Minor Circuit - Punch-Out!!) Dym: Little Mac is a boxer who stands at a mere five foot seven tall and one hundred ten pounds. Yar: He sure isn't getting any Tinder matches. Dym: You wouldn't be the first to brush Mac off because of his size. Yar: And I won't be the last! Heh heh heh. Dym: Ugghhhh... Yar: Well, what can he exactly do? Dym: Win the the WVBA title. Yar: Yeah, in its lowest weight class. Dym: Actually, there are no weight classes. Yar: What the fu- Dym: Yep, Mac has struck down many fighters who are much larger than him in his climb to the title and defense of his belt. Yar: That would be like if won my fight with that gorilla! Dym: Ignoring the fact that you got me banned from the zoo, Little Mac actually laid the smackdown on Donkey Kong. Yar: In Smash Bros? Dym: In his game. Yar: Again, WHAT THE FU- Dym: DK was not even trying. He's pulling his punches and taunting all fight. I'd put an asterik next to it. Yar: So what! The dude knocked out an ape! (Cue Jogging/Countdown - Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U) Dym: Maybe we should discuss his fighting style? Yar: Hell yeah! Dude must have that secret all those online ads are going on about. Dym: The multiplayer only Giga Mac mode is literally that, but he didn't canonically use it- Yar: Wait, Giga Mac? First off, why isn't it called Big Mac, second of all, holy shit he's built! He makes Shaq look like Urkel! Dym: Back on topic. He was trained by former champion Doc Louis. He fights by primarily avoiding hits, and then counterattacking. Yar: With his weight, that seems smart. Dym: Which brings up his main weakness. The dude is fragile as can be. With a few heavy hits, he's down to mat. A few more knockdowns and he won't get back up. Yar: So he can't really get hit at all then? Dym: Yes, but he is very good at not getting hit. His reaction times are top tier. Yar: So they can't knock him down, but he couldn't do so either, right? Dym: Wrong. Mac specializes in stunlocking his opponents, getting multiple hits in at a time. Yar: Yeah, but that seems kinda slow. Well, with 12 rounds you can get away with it- Dym: The WVBA only has 3 round fights, Yar. Yar: Then how can he get the job done in time? Dym: Two words. Star Uppercut. He learned this technique from Doc Louis. If Mac hits an opponent when they aren't expecting it, such as in the middle of an attack or taunt, he gains a star. By unleashing a star uppercut, he can hit a lot harder. Yar: So he- Dym: Not finished, Yar. He can stack up to 3 stars for even more devastating attacks. A fully charged 3 star uppercut can take down nearly all of their health. Do it at a point of weakness, and the fight might see a premature conclusion. Yar: Can this man be stopped? Dym: Yes. If you hit Mac, he loses all of his stars. And if you block enough of his punches, he'll be tired and only able to dodge. If he dodges for long enough without getting hit, this ailment will go away. Add his frailty in, and you have a clear blueprint for defeat. Yar: Ok, final question. How strong is that 3 star uppercut? Dym: Bald Bull once trained to beat Mac by taking a bull charge to the stomach, to where no normal punches could knock him down. However, a standard star punch can do the job, and a 3 star can get him down quick. Also, Mac beat Mr. Sandman, who demolished an entire building with his blows, and Piston Hondo, who outran a bullet train. Yar: Don't interrupt me Dym. WHAT THE FUCK! Dym: Mac's opponents are really weird, Yar. Yar: How about I move onto more familiar territory, Dym? Dym: Seconded. I'm tired of being the encyclopedia, you have Rocky. Yar: Wait! I'm not- (Little Mac is shown celebrating after a win.) Rocky Balboa (Cue Redemption - Rocky II) Yar: Dym, you should feel lucky that I love Rocky, or else you'd have ruined the show! Dym: Whatever. Yar: Rocky Balboa was a collector for a loan shark that boxed in clubs. Then, he would get an offer he couldn't refuse. The opportunity to fight the champion for the heavyweight title. Dym: You see, Apollo Creed's opponent broke his hand, and every other top level boxer turned him down. So, Apollo just got somebody from the Philly area to fight him. Yar: And while you would assume that he'd be out in two rounds, max, he trained hard enough that he would last the full 15 rounds. Yeah, they weren't 12 rounds long back then. Dym: While he didn't win, he shook the champ, and inspired the nation. Apollo would challenge him to a rematch, which he only accepted due to financial problems. Yar: Wish I had an out as easy as just beat a guy up! Still late on my rent, can you cover me- Dym: No. Yar: Well, at least I asked. Rocky still had an issue before the rematch. He had injured his eye in their first match, and would risk blindness if he would fight again. Dym: Yet by simply fighting right handed instead of his natural southpaw style, he could protect his eye and throw Apollo off. Yar: Don't act like that's easy. You ever write with the wrong hand? Dym: Given your elementary school handwriting, I guess you do so often. Yar: Ouch. Well, Rocky used his unconventional style to take Apollo down. (Cue Hearts on Fire - Rocky IV) Dym: Get to his abilities, Yar. Yar: I'm not done telling his story, yet. Afterwards, he defended his title ten times in a row, only for a newcomer named Clubber Lang to challenge him. Dym: Rocky got knocked out in the 2nd round. Yar: His trainer died, give him a break! Rocky would receive some help from Creed, and train to beat Lang. He had a strategy. Tire Lang out, then go for it. Dym: After taunting enough, he would take a pretty easy win. Yar: But now comes the best part. The Soviets had a fighter that they hyped up. Ivan Drago had an exhibition match with Apollo, and kinda killed him dead. Dym: Then Rocky just went to the former U.S.S.R. and trained hard enough to outdo the Soviet's roids and tech and have the Soviet crowd cheer him on. Yar: And it is excellent. Rocky shows that no matter how insurmountable a challenge may appear, work hard, and you can get it. Dym: Rocky at his strongest in IV, so let's just move on to his fighting skills. Yar: Rocky is pretty quick on his toes. He can dodge punches pretty well. Dym: But Rocky is primarily built around his strength. He hits hard and sends other hardhitters to the floor. Yar: His stamina is nothing to sniff at either. Rocky can take fights to the final round and not lose his energy. Dym: But what is really impressive is his durability. Yar: Ivan Drago hits hard. I brought up how he killed Apollo, but those Soviet scientists measured the pounds per square inch of force exerted by his punches. Dym: That number? 2150, which is far above the human record. Yar: And more in this fight than any other, Rocky was taking hit after hit. And he pretty much shrugged it off! I mean, aside from the brain damage plotline of Rocky V. Dym: But what his greatest attribute may be is his courage. When Rocky is pushed to the limit, he keeps going, and won't quit. Every impossible challenge he's faced, he overcomes. Rocky is strong not only physically, but mentally. Yar: And that is why Rocky is such an iconic character. While he doesn't offer us much to work with moveset wise, he doesn't need to. His determination has continued to carry him through impossible obstacles. Rocky: I just wanna say one thing to my wife who's home. YO ADRIAN, I DID IT! Death Battle Two announcers are shown outside of a boxing ring. Announcer 1: This is looking to be an excellent match. The world heavyweight champion, Rocky Balboa, will be taking on the champion of the WVBA, Little Mac! Announcer 2: I agree. The stakes are pretty high here tonight. Both fighters plan to retire after this match, win or lose. This matchup has been hyped up for a long time, and will play a key role in both fighters legacies. Announcer 1: This fight will be going by the WVBA ruleset. Do you think Balboa can adjust to the faster pace? Announcer 2: He's done crazier things before. It cuts to the ring. Weighing in at 202 pounds, from Philadelphia, Rocky Balboa! The crowd cheers as Rocky enters the ring. Weighing in at 107 pounds, from the Bronx, Little Mac! The crowd cheers on as Mac enters the ring Doc Louis: Alright Mac baby, I know you're the champ, go and show the world. Both fighters leave their corner and meet in the center of the ring. Rocky shakes Mac's hand. Both smile. They put their hands up, and contort their faces into a grimace. The bell rings. The 1st round has begun. FIGHT!!! (Cue Gonna Fly Now - Rocky) Rocky throws a punch, and Mac dodges. Mac then lands a combo of jabs on Rocky. Rocky goes for another punch to the head, but Mac avoids it, and proceeds to pull off another sequence of blows. Rocky goes back, and tries to land a body blow. Mac avoids it again, and does a series of uppercuts on Rocky. Rocky, appearing mostly unfazed, tries to throw another punch, but Mac socks him in the jaw in the middle of it, gaining a star. Rocky tries again, only to receive the same result. Announcer 2: This is truly shocking! Balboa can't seem to land a single punch! Rocky then goes and throws another punch at Mac. Mac dodges, but then immediately finds himself a glove in the face. Mac wipes some sweat off of his face, and attempts to hit Rocky in the middle of a punch. The attempt fails, and Mac is at the receiving end of another hit. Rocky then attempts to do it thrice, but Mac dodges a first and a second punch, then pulling a combo on Rocky's face. The advantage shifts back in Mac's hands. Rocky goes for another punch and misses. Rocky then misses a punch again, and then again, and then again and then again. Rocky then tries to land a heavier blow on Mac, but Mac interrupts him, gaining a star. Rocky, starting to get tired, sluggishly throws another punch, which Mac intercepts for a second star. Rocky catches his breath, only for Mac to hit him in the ribs, gaining a third star. Mac then dodges a punch and throws the 3 star uppercut. Rocky is launched to the other side of the ring. The referee counts down. ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! Rocky begins to get up. FIVE! SIX! Rocky climbs off the ground and stalls out the final ten seconds of the round. It cuts to Rocky's corner, as he tries to figure out the problem in the first round. Rocky: He's too quick. How do I hit him? Duke: You can't attack Mac first. You gotta get him to strike first. Paulie: And if you corner him, he can't dodge nothing! Rocky: Got it. (Cue Eye of the Tiger - Rocky III) The second round begins. Little Mac waits for Rocky to attack, but gets nothing. Rocky quickly taunts him. Mac tries to strike during the opening, but is blocked. Rocky proceeds to land a powerful blow. Rocky waits for Mac to strike again. He baits Mac again, and lands another heavy blow. Once again, Mac swings, gets blocked. Mac goes for another uppercut, only to get knocked down by a heavy blow to the head. ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! Little Mac gets back up. Rocky then hugs Mac, and takes him into the corner. Mac, unable to dodge, is hit with a strong punch to the head, and another, and another, and one more. Mac is quickly sent back on his back. ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! Mac grabs onto the ropes, and begins to pull himself up. FIVE! SIX! Little Mac gets back on his feet. Rocky proceeds stand in defense. Mac swings, and is blocked. Mac takes another shot, and is blocked. Mac then attempts to hit Rocky four more times, with each being blocked. Little Mac is glowing purple. Rocky hits Mac with a punch, and then another. But right before he can knock him down, the bell rings to end the second round. It cuts to Doc and Mac in their corner. Doc Louis: Listen Mac, you gotta make sure to avoid Rocky's counter punches. And don't forget your star uppercuts. (Cue World Circuit - Punch-Out!!) Mac nods and enters the ring, as the final round begins. Little Mac throws a punch at Rocky, which is quickly blocked, but Mac dodges the counter blow and sets up a combo. Rocky swings at Mac, and gets intercepted for a star. Mac gets blocked, but uses his star punch to intercept Rocky, knocking him down. ONE! TWO! THREE! Rocky gets up. Rocky throws a haymaker, which Max dodges and starts a combo. Rocky blocks another one of Mac's punches, before falling victim to another combo. The sequence is repeated, but instead of a combo, it's an intercept for a star. Mac does the sequence again. With two stars, he goes for an uppercut on Rocky, but Rocky dodges. Mac then intercepts Rocky's punches twice more, but gets intercepted by Rocky as he tries to pull off the move. Rocky then sends Mac to the corner of the ring. With one fast sequence of blows Mac is back down. ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR! FIVE! SIX! Mac falls down as he tries to get up. SEVEN! EIGHT! NINE! Against all odds, Mac is back on his feet. With bruises all over his face, he couldn't afford to take much more damage. One hit could do him in. His vision was blurred, but he was determined to get the job done. Mac sees Rocky approaching him, trying to get him in the corner once more. Mac lets him in. While he can hardly see much, he can tell that a punch is heading his way. He swings, and gains a star. Rocky then quickly does two more, but by some miracle, the nearly blinded Mac intercepts both. Rocky then proceeds to throw one more punch, but Mac then perfectly times a three star uppercut to his skull. The force of the hit is overwhelming. Rocky has his head launched into the air as a geyser of blood pours from his neck. Mac hadn't noticed, as the force of the punch, combined with his delirious state, had knocked him unconscious. The announcers can be heard vomiting. KO! Doc Louis is shown carrying an unconscious Mac with blood on his face out of the ring, while Rocky is shown in heaven with Mickey and Apollo. Results (Cue Title Screen - Punch-Out!!) Yar: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Dym: While both boxers were really good, Mac was just on another level. Yar: Yeah. While Rocky is content with taking hits and throwing them, with a strategy of outlasting the fighter, Mac has reacted to punches from a man who's outran a bullet train! Dym: And while strength and durability is Rocky's bread butter, Mac outdoes him there as well. Mac has fought on par with not just the building demolishing Mr. Sandman, but also the launching a bull out of an arena with a single punch Don Flamenco. Yar: Once you reach that point, the strength beyond any real human that Drago has truly pales in comparison. Dyn: Aside from stamina, Rocky is at the disadvantage in just about every category. Yar: (in a really bad Russian accent) If Rocky dies, he dies. Dym: The winner is Little Mac. |-| AtomicMonkey4Life= AtomicMonkey4Life Version Slide41.JPG|MORTALKOMBATPS2FAN Little Mac vs Rocky Balboa.jpg|''AtomicMonkey4Life'' Description Interlude Little Mac Rocky Balboa Intermission Pre-Fight DEATH BATTLE Post Fight Result Notes |-| The Sayain Jedi= The Sayain Jedi Version DescriptionCategory:Adopted What-If? Death Battles ROCKY VS PUNCH OUT! Which Underdog boxer coming from america will win! Will the Italian Stallion knock out Little Mac or will The Bruiser from the Bronx prove everybody wrong! Intro W. Why do humans fight?B. Because It's Awesome That's why!'''W. Fighting is a great way to relieve stress I find, it can also get you a pretty good life if you go the distance! '''B. And these two went that distance! Becoming Famous and beloved by all. W. Little Mac the Bruiser from the Bronx! B. And Rocky Balboa the Italian Stallion! W. Before we start, we are going to use Composite Rocky but not Little Mac It was the fairest option since a composite Mac can fight on bar with Master Hand! A composite Rocky however just makes this fight all the more fair. B. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! W. And it's our job, to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle! Rocky W. Born to a Catholic Italian-American family Robert "Rocky" Balboa set out to be the next best boxer like his idol ironically named Rocky Marciano. B. Rocky's life didn't take off quickly as the only way for him to get money was to fight in clubs but even then he didn't get paid much. W. So to get extra cash Rocky became a collector for a loan shark named Tony Gazzo B. Jesus imagine this guy coming to you and breaking your thumbs! W. Rocky then got the opportunity of a life time as he was invited to fight against the heavy-weight champion of the world Apallo Creed! B. This guy was like the Captain America of boxing! Well until he d... W. Boomstick were not their yet. B. After days of convincing he finally excepted the challenge by Apallo starting his career! Seriously why did it take him so long i would of excepted instantly. W. And that's why you would die like your dad. B. SHUT UP NERD! W. (chuckling) Well, Rocky did lose the match this fight sky rocketed his career hell they had a rematch where he actually won. B. Rocky had fought many amazing boxers such as Apallo Creed,Clubber Lang and Ivan Drago! Ivan actually killed Apallo. W. Rocky couldn't do this on his own as he has an old boxing champion Micky Goldmill. '''As time flew Micky trained Rocky into the best Boxer he could achieve from then on Rocky was destined for greatness and later beat Apollo and earned the Championship Belt with even tutorship from Creed himself. '''B. Rocky is a left handed fighter (AKA Southpaw) This can make an opponent confused! W. Rocky is very strong! He's often lifting big weights, logs, and giant meat! He can lift and toss people, knock out Ivan Drago and even knocked out Bronze Statue of himself! B. Wait...WHAT!!! W. Rocky was taught to be quick on his feet by Apollo Creed, giving him the ability to dodge and weave around his opponents with ease, and he was even fast enough to outrun a horde of kids, and run up a mountain in a short time! B. How did it take us so long to say that Rocky Balboa is a very durable Wiz! W. I was just about to get to that point, Rocky can take hits from boxers in the face like it was nothing for round after round. B. This has been the case for every opponent including Ivan Drago remember that guy we were talking about earlier. W. Mind you Ivan Drago can punch with a pressure of 2045 psi, or about 14.1 MPa! Being able to shrug off attacks with that amount of power is impossible as that amount of force would punch someone's head clean off it's shoulders. B. Lemme guess he is not perfect. W. Well you're right as he can get tired out if put through enough pressure, and he's just a man at the end of the day. B. Also like Peter Griffin he is a complete idiot as he can't read that well. W. Well either way it doesn't matter how smart he is he's still a very determined boxer who has the eye of the Tiger! ("What did you say to the kid? It ain't about how hard you hit, it's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward. How much you can take and keep moving forward. Get up!") '' Little Mac W. Not much is known about Little Mac other than the fact that he had come from Brooklyn and at the age of 19 he had joined the World Video Boxing Association or W.V.B.A '''B. My god his origin story is more mysterious then the identity of Mysterion!' W. You do know that Mysterion is Kenny right! B. WHAT!!!!!! W. Anyway Mac had become the champion of the W.V.B.A in just 1 year! B. That sounds impossible in real life! W. Mac had beaten fighter after fighter from Glass Joe to Mr Sandman until he finally retired after fighting Donkey Kong B. Wait What! W. Mac is an amazing fighter he is able to beat Piston Hondo who is able to run faster than a bullet train! B. A bullet train is able to go at 200 miles per hour! W. Also he was able to beat Mr Sandman who is able to destroy a building,A common misconception is that Mr sandman destroyed the building in one punch but you can see he changed hands while punching the building this debunks the theory no problem. B. That isn't all Mac can do as he can turn into his strongest form Giga Mac! W. This form allows Mac to get more stars just by taunting. B. When Mac gets three stars he can knock anybody down onto the ground no matter how much health the opponent has! W. Little Mac does have his down falls as he can only take so much punishment before he goes down and when he gets knocked down three times he is out for good! B. Still with these weaknesses he is the best boxer in Punch Out! (Samus looks at Little Mac and, surprised by his height, compares them as a joke. Little Mac gets pissed and his K.O. meter maxes out. He promptly sends Samus flying with a single punch and K.O.s her.) Pre-Fight W. Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! B. Let's Get Ready to Rumble! Fight In the middle of the night many people were shouting in excitement due to the fact that the two greatest boxers in history were going to fight, Suddenly the Announcer walked to the ring and held onto the microphone that slowly fell from the sky on a rope until he finally grabbed it. Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen are you ready for this throwdown. The Audience shouted all at once doing the Mexican Wave, Suddenly a woman sat onto one of the chairs with a young child who clearly shouldn't be here. Announcer: Great! Now let's get the fighters in here. As he said this the whole area turned to black leaving only the spotlights to be visible, Suddenly the lights point at Rocky Balboa who was standing right beside his best friend Paulie in his friend Apollo Creed's shorts, Balboa then jumped over the rope and started waving at the audience. Suddenly the audience began cheering his opponent's name, Rocky turned around and saw Little Mac waving at the Audience and walking towards the arena, Little Mac then jumped over the ropes, ripped off the pink jumpsuit, began punching in the air and then smiled, Suddenly the Ref made Mac walk into his corner and then stood at the sidelines just so he could let these two fight! Announcer: Now that we're in order it's time to start this battle of legends! Rocky and Mac got into their battle stances until the Ref shouted at the top of lungs. Fight! Category:The sayain jedi Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:Boxing Match Death Battle Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:DYMallday Category:'Rocky vs. Punch Out!!!' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020 Category:Death Battles with Music